Marnie Piper
Marnie Piper is the protagonist of the series. She is the eldest daughter of Gwen and William Piper, granddaughter of Aggie, and older sister of Dylan and Sophie. She is a young witch who has always fancied the holiday of Halloween. Story Halloweentown The 13-year-old Marnie discoveres she is a witch and along with her siblings sneaks off into the magical world of Halloweentown to visit her grandmother and start training as a witch before she loses her powers. Halloweentown is being terrorized by "the bad thing" and Marnie has to save all of Halloweentown. Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge Marnie is saving the world with her family by combineding their magic to stop the gray spell and combined their magic to create a portal that could be opened at anytime around the year to stop Kal (Kalabar's son) from taking over the worlds. Halloweentown High She bets on her family magic to persuade the Halloweentown Council to reunite the worlds of Halloweentown and the Mortal World. Return to Halloweentown Marnie attends Witch University in Halloweentown and discovers a great secret about her family. She becomes Queen of Halloweentown for one night but uses the chance to apparently destroy The Gift with the help of Gwen, Dylan and her genie friend Anessa, but only passes it on to Dylan, the one person she trusts not to abuse its power. Portrayal Marnie Piper was the only role that Disney chose to recasted, with Kimberly J. Brown playing Marnie in parts I-III, and Sara Paxton in Part IV. For more info go to www.oct31st.org/2010/09/an-interview-with-kimberely-j-brown/ Relationships Aggie Cromwell is Marnie's grandmother. They seem to be very alike in several ways. In the first movie it was revealed that she had been dropping hints to Marnie about being a witch.She helped train Marnie, Dylan and Sophie. Aggie lived with the Piper's after the first movie. Gwen Piper is Marnie's mother. She is very protective of her children. She didn't let them go out for Halloween because she was afraid something would happen to them. She and Marnie didn't seem to really get along in the first movie. William Piper is Marnie's father. He is a human, making Marnie and her siblings half human, half witch/warlock. Little is know about their relationship, but she seemed to really love him. Dylan Piper is Marnie's younger brother. They have a normal brother, sister relationship. They do fight, but they really do love each other. Dylan and Marnie go to college together in the last movie. Marnie ends up saving him and gives him the Cromwell power showing that she trusts him. Sophie Piper is Marnie's younger sister. Sophie seems to look up to her older sister a lot. They seem very close and the closest out of the siblings. Sophie and Marnie show to help each other out a lot too. Luke is Marnie's crush in the first and second movie. Luke shows interest in Marnie in the first two movies, but he isn't seen after the second movie. It is unknown what happened to their friendship. They seem very protective of eachother. Kal was a crush of Marnie's in the second movie. He seemed to like Marnie, but was using her to get Aggie's spellbook. It's unknown if they ever saw each other again. Cody is Marnie's boyfriend in Halloweentown High. He likes Marnie from the start, but it is never heard of in the last movie. It's said they broke up since Marnie is dating Ethan in the last movie. Ethan Dalloway is Marnie's date in Return to Halloweentown. He seemed to have liked her in Halloweentown High as well. The two start dating by the end of the movie, and in the book Tales from Halloweentown: The Witch's Amulet, they grow closer and Marnie admits that she's fallen in love with him. Anessa is Marnie's best friend in Return to Halloweentown. She and Marnie are later roommates by the end of the movie. She is a genie. Cindy is a friend of Marnie's in Halloweentown II. Not much is known about their friendship. But they do seem to joke with eachother and be close friends. Two unknown friends. They seem to be Marnie's best friends in the first movie. They are never seen after the first movie. They were only seen in the beginning when Marnie wanted to go to a Halloween party with them. They might still live in Marnie's old town. Cassie was Marnie's friend in the program, where kids from Halloweentown lived in mortal world. She is also a witch like Marnie. Marnie and Cassie seem to be very good friends. It is unknown if she went to Witch U with Marnie and Ethan. Category:Halloweentown characters Piper, Marnie Category:Halloweentown II characters Category:Return to Halloweentown characters Category:Halloweentown High characters Category:Characters